


Too Much

by Dumbassv2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: >:)))), Angst, Self-Esteem Issues, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbassv2/pseuds/Dumbassv2
Summary: Gus has to present a spell tomorrow, but he just... can't figure it out.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> currently trying 2 make a gus angst fic but it's,,, taking a long time so have this :')

It's too much. Gus is so exhausted, but he needs to figure this illusion out before he has to present! Sure, he's tired, but that's no excuse! Yeah, maaaybe his dad thought he had fallen asleep 3 hours ago, but he needs to do this! What if- what if he gets a C?! Oh- his grades would plummet! Probably!

..Yeah, he doesn't know how exactly it'd work but he's not about to find out! So, he rereads his notes again. It takes a while, by now, he's gathered up far more notes than you'd think he'd need. He's tried to get some help at class, as embarrassing as it felt, he got more notes from it! Maybe he'll get it this time? Maybe he can somehow just... no, there's no way that he could suddenly be all better if he just.. slept! That's so stupid, you're stupid, Gus.

Sure, he'd feel more energized, but he doesn't NEED to be fully awake to do magic! He can do this! Okay, let's try this again...

Gus draws a circle in the air, holding his other arm next to the circle. It floats through his arm, his arm slightly altering in appearance as the circle moved. It- it's working! See, he knew all the practice would pay off! This is amazing! Gus would do a victory dance (along with his victory song) right now, but that could wake up his dad. So, he'll just silently praise himself!

...but, just when the circle had reached his elbow, it shattered. Are you... serious..?

Gus groans, mumbling to himself in frustration, "Come on! You were ssso closee..." He grumbles as he sits down on his bed. He's been practicing all day! And yesterday! Why can't he do this? What's wrong with him? He's going to fail, isn't he? Augustus Porter, Mr. Yeah I've Skipped A Few Grades is going to _fail his next assignment_. Something's wrong with him. He's not good enough for this grade. He'll never be good enough for this.

Tears roll down his cheeks as he tries to wipe them away. Curse being sleepy! It's so hard to keep his emotions in check when he's in this phase... It's fine! It's fine, he'll enter the Happy Stage if he stays awake for a bit longer. He usually just either falls asleep or lets himself cry at this stage, but he can't waste time! He needs to practice, he needs to practice TONS.

He tries to draw a circle in the air, but his hands are too shaky. The circle breaks when it fully connected. Gus can't even draw a circle anymore! Why's he like this? He's supposed to be good at this! That's what everyone thinks! Being good at magic is the only thing he's even respected for, and he can't even do that right! This is stupid, he's stupid- _everything's_ stupid! Augh!

He can't do this. He can't do anything. He'll just fail again, won't he? Tomorrow's the day! The day that he'll have to embarrass himself in front of the whole class! Lovely.

And then he glanced up at his clock- ah, it's too dark. He draws up a small and simple light spell, illuminating the room. Ah. It's already tomorrow. He's screwed. He's so, so screwed. He just wants to stop time and then practice all he wants, he just wants to figure this damned spell- he grumbles again, he's so tired of this.

Every now and then, there'll be a new spell that he just can't place, last time it was floating text, and this time it's- this! How is he supposed to move his magic circle so slowly but still use the same amount of power as any other spell- this makes no sense! Why isn't he good at this? He's supposed to be good at everything! He's moved up grades _because_ he was good at everything!

Maybe he really just didn't deserve to be where he was. I mean, how pathetic is it that he can't just do this one spell? The teacher did it just fine! She explained it _just fine!_ Why can't Gus DO this, he has his notes! So many notes! But look at him, he's _crying_ over some stupid spell that he can't do! Why is he like this? Why couldn't he just be like everyone else?

He can't do this anymore. Maybe when he wakes up he can try again. Maybe he might just not wake up. His thoughts are too blurry by now for him to really call himself out on that Bad Thought. He usually keeps those thoughts away. He tries his best, but right now?

I guess he could use some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> amfksmgksmdkk I think these short fics are actually rlly useful 2 make,,, woah


End file.
